The Not So Perfect Date
by Konnichiwa Minna
Summary: Sasuke's at home, bored out of his mind, and believes things can't get worse. But what happens when Sakura comes knocking on his door? Will this be Sasuke's worst nightmare? SasuSaku Twoshot. R&R, please! My 1st fic, so constructive criticism appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note:** Okay, my first fanfic ever! And it's with a pairing, which isn't even my favourite pairing, but oh well… I know that probably sounds crazy, but this is just an experiment (I have trouble with ideas and stuff) so that I can find out whether I am a good writer or not. So, in other words, I really want your true opinions. And if you tell me it's bad, tell me why. So, basically, I want constructive criticism, and I would also like to know what I do well. So, help me out here! Oh, by the way, this is a two shot, and this is the first half. I will write the other half, once people give me their opinions. I hope you do enjoy it, though. -big smile-

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT and never will (unfortunately) own Naruto or any of it's characters. I do, however, own this fic.

-

-

-

-

**The Not-So-Perfect Date**

**The Nightmare Begins**

**By: Konnichiwa Minna**

-

-

-

-

--_At Sasuke's House_-_-_

"And here are two foxy ladies getting it on-"

-Flip-

"Today we have many excited fangirls shrieking with joy due to Miyavi's fanservice. It's a truly amazing and shocking sight!" the host on the television makes his way through the crowd. "Now, miss, what have you been hoping for Miyavi to d-"

-Flip-

"Today we will be learning to make pancakes. First of all, you nee-"

-Flip-

"For today's weather forecast, there will be many youthful showers, especially in Konoha! Showers of love, right Gai-sensei!? Oh, what a wonderful sight-"

-Flip-

Sasuke groaned as he stared at the TV's now blank screen. There was absolutely nothing decent on. He'd rather do anything right now.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Scratch his idea of rather doing anything. He knew all too well, that he'd rather do nothing than answer that door.

Sasuke, of course, knew it was Sakura. He could even imagine her shouting 'Sasuke-kun,' playfully as soon as he answered it. She was too damn predictable for her own good.

Reluctantly, and painfully, he stretched himself and shuffled his feet slowly across the room to the door. Unfortunately, her knocking once again made him spin the doorknob from reflexes, only to find…

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. She acted like a child with a weird obsession over a toy. Not only that, but she was as possessive as a child, too. Taking 'her Sasuke-kun' is about as easy as taking candy from a baby, which, believe it or not, is extremely difficult.

Sasuke only sighed. "Hn?"

"I've got tickets to a movie! Won't you please come? You will come, right!?" she asked, tilting her head using the dreadful puppy eyes. He could practically feel her excitement bouncing around in his house.

However, in Sasuke's mind, he only felt terror and remorse. Knowing fully well that if he didn't agree to go on this stupid trip, he would never get her off his plate. A free two hour movie was harmless compared to several days of her moping and complaining.

He hesitantly nodded.

And, once again, she began babbling on about God-knows-what, but he assumed that she was rambling about the movie, therefore he felt no need to listen and would just nod his head. He was only wondering about when she would just shut up and drag him there.

After approximately five whole minutes of Sakura yapping and Sasuke staring into space and yawning, they finally took off.

--_At the Movies_--

When they finally arrived, Sasuke was horrified at the film they were going to see. He wished that, right then and there, he could dig a huge hole and bury himself, in order to hide himself from her and the rest of the damn world.

Sakura, being slightly air-headed, didn't even notice the grimaced faces he was pulling, or the mutterings about dying. She was just giggling in excitement instead.

The theatre room darkened and went silent except for hushed voices. Sasuke began banging his head on the chair in front of him, which, fortunately, wasn't occupied.

The God-forsaken movie was a shitty chick flick, solely for girls. In fact, he was the only straight male in the place. Doomed, Sasuke found out an even worse factor. There was hardcore fanservice. Nasty.

Calling this movie terrible, in Sasuke's opinion, would be an understatement.

Meanwhile, girls were sighing, hollering, shrieking, and screaming with joy at the heart-wrenching gay crap. Sasuke just couldn't bear it any longer and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

In the washroom, he splashed his face with cool, refreshing water. Even now, he was able to hear muffled voices of excitement.

Sakura, of course, was enjoying the romantic and entertaining film filled with yaoi and everything else chick flicks contained. She had been trying to suppress her amusement and slowly inched over to Sasuke, who wasn't there.

Disappointed, Sakura remembered that he went to the little boys' room and pouted. He had been gone for at least fifteen minutes, and was missing the best part of the entire movie! Sighing in defeat, she began slouching.

Shortly, Sasuke returned, thankful that the nightmare was nearly over. But, oh, was he in for a frightful treat.

After stretching and exiting the movies, Sakura let out an audible sigh of happiness. Sasuke, although disappearing for a good half-hour, had come with her to the best movie ever. But she really didn't want him leaving so soon. Hence the reason that she had a plan. Ask him to dinner.

And the nightmare continues.

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** By the way, I hope no one takes anything here offensively. First of all, I have nothing against gay people. Secondly, I have nothing against fangirls. In fact, I'm somewhat of a fangirl, too. Thirdly, some of you probably don't know what fanservice is. But I'm not going to tell you. Haha. XD Oh, and last of all, I do like chick flicks, so when I diss them above, that is just what Sasuke thinks of them. And in the second last paragraph, it says, 'best movie ever,' and that is Sakura's opinion. I decided to clear this stuff up, in case anyone got confused. Anyway... Tell me what you think so far! I've written the next part and I will post it once I have enough reviews! See you next chapter!

_Konnichiwa Minna_


	2. Chapter 2: The Not So Bad Date Ends

**Author's Note: **Guess who's back! Haha, I guess that's pretty easy to guess. Anyway, I have decided to update this two shot! Meaning that this is the last chapter. Forgive me if this story is terrible… I forgot to mention that I wrote this quite a while ago… So, anyway, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, would I be posting this story on this site, which is called FANfiction? –Ahem- In case that isn't clear enough, I will spell it out. I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Or. Any. Of. It's. Characters. But! I do own this story, which is more than you'll ever own! (Kidding, of course.)

Oh, and I'd like to thank and answer this reviewer (I lack reviews, so I'm quite disappointed):

mew valy ninja – Thanks for reviewing my story! I'm glad you liked it! I wish I could be as enthusiastic about SasuSaku, but I'm not that much of a fan. Though, I don't hate them. Anyway, I've continued! Hope you enjoy! –smile-

Anyway, on with the story!

-

-

-

-

**The Not-So-Perfect Date**

**The Not-So-Bad Date Ends**

**By: Konnichiwa Minna**

-

-

-

-

_--At the Restaurant_--

"Sasuke-kun!" the pink-hair girl hollered in a singsong voice. "What is Sasuke-kun going to order?"

Grumbling, Sasuke decided to reply, rather than listen to her whine. "Hn. Today's special, I suppose…"

"Oh! Me too! We both have great taste! I guess the saying, 'Great minds think alike,' is true, right Sasuke-kun?" she giggled. "Waiter, we would like two servings of today's special!"

The waiter took note, and gave the 'couple' a heart-warming smile. Sasuke scoffed.

Expecting more of Sakura's nonsense, he let out an audible and long sigh of annoyance. Surprisingly, this didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered seriously, which of course shocked Sasuke – he had never seen her serious. "I know that I can be a bit loud and annoying-"

"Yeah," Sasuke interrupted rudely in agreement.

Sakura fumed for a second, but calmed down again quickly.

"Anyway, as I was saying, despite my obnoxious ways-" Sasuke gasped from the fact she had said a word too big for her miniscule brain. A vein revealed itself on her forehead. "I am serious when I say this! Grr... I wanted tonight to be… well, special. I wanted it to be a night to remember. But, I messed up. As usual. I still acted like a stupid fangirl, took you to a movie you hated, and you didn't smile or even pretend to be happy at all. So I know I screwed tonight up… and… I - I just…" Sakura looked ready to cry. "I wanted to apologize for acting that way and wasting your time tonight."

Sasuke looked completely and utterly flabbergasted. His mouth was hanging wide open and he made a weird noise that sounded like something within the lines of 'huh.' Maybe she had her period which triggered a fountain of emotions?

Sakura stared long and hard at her lap, not sure about what reaction or answer to expect from the mysterious and anti-social guy in front of her.

Sighing silently, he began softly reassuring her that she didn't act as terrible as a fangirl and that he wasn't as miserable as he appeared. Although, he couldn't deny that the movie was the worst thing to occur to him in his entire life, so he kept that part to himself.

This (unfortunately) raised Sakura's spirits slightly higher and so she said, "In order to make up for the girly movie, I'll pay for the meal!"

Sasuke couldn't complain, though. That sounded fair enough to him.

Once they ate and Sakura paid, they left the restaurant and walked in comfortable silence towards Sasuke's house.

--_Outside Sasuke's House--_

"Tonight, I had loads of fun!" Sakura smiled and giggled like a five-year-old.

"Hn…" Sasuke (sort of) agreed. Then he noticed Sakura staring longingly and expectantly at him. For once in his life, Sasuke was lost and confused.

Seeing him standing there, not going inside or doing anything, like a complete idiot, Sakura decided to build her courage and take action.

Sakura, with mind-boggling speed, leaned toward Sasuke and pecked him... On the lips!

She giggled, waved, said 'good night,' and skipped away cheerfully, leaving an even more perplexed and puzzled Sasuke to ponder in his thoughts.

'_I enjoyed it…' _he (amazingly) unconsciously thought. When he realized what had just ran through his head, he mentally slapped himself, trying to shrug off any of the crazy thoughts that had attempted to enter his genius brain.

He, 'The Great Sasuke,' could never think random thoughts like that. It was unimaginable, impossible, improbable, and unthinkable.

Somewhere, deep within his brain, a voice whispered, _'Well, maybe today can be an exception…'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**The End**

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note: **Okay, I hope that wasn't completely OOC (out of character)! Oh, and I hope that anything I wrote that seemed mean towards Sasuke or Sakura will not be taken too seriously or offensively. After all, it is just to be humorous.

Anyway, this story was a bit bittersweet for Sakura. She finally got her date, but pretty much played the male role – paying for the movies and dinner, walking him home, and giving him the goodnight kiss. Oh well, she's still happy, 'cause she got a date with Sasuke!

I hope you people enjoyed this story. I might not be writing any more stories, though. If I do, they probably won't be about Sasuke and Sakura. Sorry! Please don't hurt me. Not that I really think this information will upset or irritate any of you. You probably don't give a damn about this story… and if you do, I am truly sorry about not making any more stories more about them.

_Konnichiwa Minna_

**Edit: **Thank you to the following people who reviewed this story:

- VanillaMostly

- mew valy ninja

- CherryBlossoms38

- AzNs4LiFe

- Avatard64

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS!**

**THEY MADE ME SO HAPPY!**

**:D**


End file.
